(1) Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to the process and apparatus used to form a product by combining a base material with discontinuous or interrupted materials and, more particularly, to the bonding of an elastic base material to an organic material such as leather.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
A procedure already is known for the forming of an article comprising two materials. One material has at least one good side, e.g., hide or other interrupted material, that may be lined with a resin. The second material may be a textile or a synthetic material. The procedure to unite such materials comprises a plate press, which can be warmed by electricity or oil. Pressure may be applied to the plate press by using springs or a pressure or tire system with manual or automatic plate clasps, as is well known in the art. Adhesion occurs between the two materials due to resulting pressure and/or heat.
Automated plate presses are used to make articles of clothing. For example, linings are added to the visible part of an article of clothing in order to give support to the visible part or good side of the fabric or hide.
The shortcomings of known procedures include the inability to use first materials that are not continuous. Using known procedures with discontinuous articles requires individual pressing of each product, thereby losing efficiencies and greatly increasing costs and time incurred for each product.
Use of known pressing machines for two layers of continuous material employ a roller that places pressure against a fixed surface. These types of pressing machines are suitable for the pressing of two layers of continuous material, but if they were to be utilized with an interrupted material, there would be difficulties in the entrance of the contact zone between the roller and the fixed surface, due to the space not being adaptable to the thickness of the interrupted material.
Thus, there remains a need for an automated process that can efficiently join a support or backing to discontinuous materials.
The present invention refers to a process for the attainment of a product formed by a material and discontinuous/interrupted materials, that entail the following stages: a)
Preparation of the base material with a thermo adhesive resin or an elastomer; b)
Placement of the interrupted base material over the base material; and c) Joining of the product formed by the base material and the interrupted material at a predetermined temperature and pressure.
According to another aspect, the invention refers to the utilization of a continuous gluing press for the realization of the given process.
With the procedure and the utilization of the following invention, one is able to resolve the above inconveniences, and other advantages are presented which will be described.
These and other aspects of the present invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art after a reading of the following description of the preferred embodiment when considered with the drawings.